


Can I Crash at Your Place?

by QueenPaintt



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Stormpilot, i was bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:11:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5958364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenPaintt/pseuds/QueenPaintt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't know,…oh, I know!! Let's build a fort! A pillow fort!" Poe said jumping out of his current sitting position with a enthusiastic grin. The smile Poe had plastered across his face was so adorable that Finn had almost choked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I Crash at Your Place?

"I'm so bored," Poe said out loud while hanging off the side of his bed. It eleven pm and he still wasn't able to sleep. He didn't consider his inability to sleep his fault but a friend of his for challenging him on how much red bull he could chug. He happily took up the challenge and got his ass handed to him. Resulting in a major lack of sleep. Poe hung around his room messing with random stuff and tearing up his room.  
After ten minutes of playing on his laptop and looking at cat pics, he decided to do something more productive.  
"Hey Finnnnnn!" Poe really didn't care how loud he was he just wanted in. He knew Finn was probably awake but he just had the need to yell. "Can you please shut up!" A muffled yell was heard from behind the door Poe was beating the crap out of. The door swung open showing a quite unhappy Finn. "What do you want?" His voice was raspy and low unlike his normal peppy self. Usually Finn would be a lot nicer but because he wanted to sleep, he was ready to destroy anyone who got between him and his bed. "You look like you just-"  
"Please just get to the point," he started to calm down a bit.  
"Okay, okay, can I crash at your place?"Poe said in one breath while throwing on a sheepish smile. "Sure," Finn wasn't in the mood for this but there was nothing a little beer couldn't do. Besides, even if wanted to fall over and sleep he would still be pestered by an energetic Poe.

"So what do you want to do," Finn asked while waltzing over to his mini fridge and popping of the lid of a soda bottle instead. If he was gonna spend the night with Poe he had to make sure he sober in case he did something stupid. "I don't know,…oh, I know!! Let's build a fort! A pillow fort!" Poe said jumping out of his current sitting position with a enthusiastic grin. The smile Poe had plastered across his face was so adorable that Finn had almost choked. Poe was practically drunk- in a way- and the sene was so surreal. He had never seen Poe drunk but if he was he'd probably be like this. Even though Poe's idea was basically a child's Finn went along with it. "Yeah, sure," Finn looked away from the other's direction hoping that the night would go quickly until he felt a peck on the cheek. "Thanks! Now where's the pillows?"

Poe was quite aware of what he was doing, the sugar high wore off as soon as he walked through the door but it was nice to see how Finn would react. "Uh- over there! Here I'll get it," Finn said while trying to get his grasp on reality back. This would be a good enough escape from what ever it was that was happening right before him. Finn rushed out over to a closet and closed the door a little. Poe was left sitting on a random chair reflecting on the previous events. He really did like Finn he just never wanted to confront it and confess. Yeah he thought he was cute and had an intriguing personality he just never thought Finn would be into a total catastrophe like himself. He really thought he would go for another friend of his, but never seemed to make any moves. It seemed pretty platonic to Poe at least. All of his thoughts came to a crashing halt when he felt pillows and blankets smack his face. "Oh thanks," 

After a few failed attempts the S.S. Resistance was completed. Yeah the fort wasn't all that great but good enough for two people to fit under. They dragged Finn's mattress of his bed and built it around that, and threw random pillows all around the fort. Even if it looked like crap if was pretty comfortable. Finn laid beside Poe who was looking at more cat pics and pictures of his corgi while they had a deep conversation clouds. A few hours where passed doing this until Finn eventually fell asleep. "Yeah that's why I think corgis and clouds are-" Poe looked to the side over to his now sleeping companion. He watched his chest rise and fall with every breath, and his cheeks slowly heated up. Poe was so tempted to kiss the other but fought against the idea. Poe dragged himself out of the fort and turned off the lights before retreating back into the S.S. Resistance. He fell over and covered himself in blankets the turned to see the same sleeping Finn. Poe reached over and kissed the other, laid back down and had a wave of guilt wash over before trying to sleep again. "Love ya,"

"Love you too, Poe"


End file.
